Celestial reminiscencia
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: Drabble. ItaSasu. ¿Qué quieres como regalo? Tu corazón. Ya te pertenece, otouto.CAPÍTULO EXTRA DE EXTRA y final definitivo: Recuerdo lo que recuerdas.
1. Celestial reminiscencia

Cortito, lo sé. No podía pasar por alto este día!!!

_En homenaje al cumpleaños de Sasu-chan_

_(lamentablemente, no pude sacar algo más largo)_

**Celestial reminiscencia**

**(Drabble)**

**ItaSasu**

"_¿Qué quieres como regalo?_

_Tu corazón._

_Ya te pertenece, otouto"._

Lo tenía decidido, formaba parte de una costumbre anual, Kisame no tenía conocimiento de ello, menos el resto de los camaradas. Como cada veintitrés de julio se internaba en su cuarto, e iba cediendo a la evocación que le concedía su mente, saturaba de memorias sangrientas más que felices, las primeras se trasponían a las últimas. Y sin embargo, allí había lugar para las reminiscencias celestiales, esas que pertenecían a su cielo. Los bellos recuerdos que construyó.

Le ocurría todos los años, se dejaba arrastrar por las aguas del recuerdo... Aquel lejano cielo. Sentía la falta de ese cielo. Flotaban, persistentemente, esos trazos de distante felicidad.

– _Sinceramente, ninguno te sorprendió. Ni siquiera mi presente –murmuró, no sonaba molesto, pese a estarlo._

–_No es que no me gustara, es que no es lo que esperaba, aniki._

_El__ punto pasaba, entonces, por otra cosa. _

– _Y bien ¿qué quieres como regalo? –cuestionó, no entendía porqué su hermanito no se mostraba complacido por las cuantiosas cajitas envueltas, dentro de las cuales estaban sus nuevos juguetes._

Siempre fue un reto, el encontrar el regalo adecuado para su adorable hermano menor. Precavido, solía adelantarse un mes en la búsqueda del obsequio perfecto. No obstante, en Konoha (y en las aldeas que recorría en las misiones) nada pasaba el meticuloso examen de "apropiado". Quizás no era cosa de buscar fuera sino dentro…

– _Tu corazón –contestó muy rápido. Claramente sabía que Itachi le iba hacer esa pregunta y el niño tenía preparada su réplica. Sus ojos ardían de ansías de poseerlo, de que eso fuera suyo. Lo que Itachi interpretó como un capricho pueril, de esos que son pasajeros y vuelan con el paso de las estaciones._

Al final, Sasuke le había dicho lo que ambicionaba, ¿con paciencia?, durante cada cumpleaños. Tan simple.

–_Eres pequeño, Sasuke, para comprender el sentido de esa expresión –contradijo el mayor, acariciando los cabellos del niño._

–_No, me preguntaste qué quería –rebatió con una implacable convicción el peliazul–, y yo quiero tu corazón._

_Comprendió que e__ra inútil discutir con un menor de seis años, él no entendería de razones. Pero, también, por dentro se alegró de que su hermano estuviera seguro de sus palabras. Y, de pronto, experimentó una conocida sensación que le nutría de júbilo. Una emoción frecuente. _

–_Hagamos una promesa –propuso tranquilamente–, cuenta de esta fecha nueve cumpleaños más, y recuérdamelo, que para ese entonces tendré una respuesta. _

_A su corta edad, parecía reflexionar, lo que generó dulzura en el shinobi. _

– _¿Promesa de hermanos? –le devolvió, s__u rostro infantil delataba su vacilación._

–_Si, quedará asentado así –Acercó el meñique e incitó a que le imitara, todavía irresoluto, el pequeño entrelazó el mismo dedo con el de Itachi –. Muy bien, acuérdate. No lo olvides, sí realmente es eso lo que quieres, otouto. _

Se congregaron los retazos de aquellos breves momentos celestiales, no pudo si no cerrar los ojos, intentando retener la reminiscencia, que le produjo, tiempo atrás, un desconcierto.

–Feliz cumpleaños, otouto –dijo en un hilo de voz–. Tengo dos regalos para ti. Uno: mi vida, está en tus manos, si deseas matarme y cumplir tu venganza… Dos…. dos… dos… ¿quieres que te lo diga? –acompañó la pregunta con una sonrisa – ¿Todavía quieres mi corazón? –Las risas fueron borradas, y su voz tomó un tono apagado– Felicidades, hace quince años que te pertenece.

A cada momento le ganaba el deseo de volver atrás el tiempo, en especial a ese día en particular. Mientras tanto, esperaría por la elección de Sasuke, desde en el infierno en que vivía, ajeno al cielo de su hermano menor.

**FIN**

Un pequeño tributo a Sasuke. Mi idea era hacer un oneshot, más no llegue a terminarlo, así que hice un drabble.

_Oyasumi, mata ashita._


	2. Abriendo las puertas

Me puse a escribir, y cuando leí lo que redacté, ya tenía una continuación para el drabble.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

**ACLARACIÓN:**

Continuación del anterior drabble.

**Celestial reminiscencia**

**Capítulo extra**

**Abriendo las puertas**

**(ItaSasu)**

"_Llegará el día en que tu corazón sea mío… _

_Lo será, otouto_

_Estuve esperando por nueve largos años"_

No se engañaba. Lo iba dejando de un día para otro. No tenía la menor duda. Ya no lo esperaría. Le dio un punto final a esa _relación._

"_Te odio, hermano mayor__"_

Pero, en su intento de no amarlo, lo amaba aún más de lo que pudo amarlo. Siguieron naciendo esas emociones. Le ocurría que quería no estarlo, pero, desgraciada o afortunadamente, no importando lo que hiciera o dijera, estaría enamorado de él. Podía engañar a otros, y sin embargo aunque lo disimulara, el no podía convencerse de que lo odiaba.

Y era lo mismo. Volvía a imaginarlo.

_Mañana__, _en unos minutos, se cumplirá El Plazo. Lo que hubo de aguardar le servía para seguir queriéndolo, y vivir del cariño del Itachi de su infancia, anterior a ese día negro.

Cuando el reloj dé las doce de la noche, y las manecillas del minutero y el segundero se alineen, se habrá agotado el tiempo que le hubo de conceder.

_¿Qué quieres como regalo? _

Las fluctuaciones giraban alrededor de ese recuerdo. ¿Recordará la promesa que hubieron de realizar hace exactamente ocho años, 11 meses, 30 días, 23 horas, 33 minutos y 2 segundos calculados en ese preciso momento?

Le restaba aguardar el resto del año, poco le bastaba de lo que ya había esperado. Bajaría de su cielo, se adentraría en las penumbras de las noches, y en esa negrura que le nublaría, encontraría al shinobi que le prometió un obsequio, no ordinario no poco original.

Sentía un vértigo… quizás, por dentro, muy en el fondo, quería escuchar las palabras de Itachi.

A pesar de todo, seguiría con ese capricho… ¿o es que había algo más en el Sasuke de la infancia? ¿La adoración era amor?... Tonto sería negarlo.

Había sido amor el calorcito que subía por sus mejillas. Había sido amor ese constante pedido de atención. Había sido amor, todo el tiempo.

Entonces, esperaría, le seguiría esperando y cuando le tuviera delante…

"_Recuerdas esos lejanos momentos en que todo era simple, tú eras la persona que tenía en los labios las respuestas a cada uno de mis problemas, antes de que estos se presentaran. Esa virtud tuya de saber lo que pasa, incluso antes de yo lo supiera ¿lo recuerdas?"_

Tal vez aún sea posible recibir un saludo afectuoso… y, eventualmente, un presente que se hubo de pactar años atrás.

Y lo hizo de nuevo, pensó en él durante todo la madrugada, la mañana, y luego la tarde. Sólo pensó en Itachi.

Las puertas del cielo, en las últimas horas de ese día, se abrían dejando entrar un estival soplo, vuelven de a poco las evocaciones de aquel tiempo. Perfecta tarde de verano, distante ese sol que les calentaba y les brindaba una sucesión de hermosas remembranzas, que luego (ellos) habrían de llamar en su soledad.

–_No lo olvides, si realmente es eso lo que quieres, otouto –dijo Itachi con tono solemne–. Cuando llegue ese día, estarás preparado para reclamar este tipo de presentes… _

–_No voy a olvidarlo, aniki. Porque sino vas a decir que nunca prometiste nada –expresó, sonriendo. Itachi rió por la audacia de su hermano. Aunque no lo dijeran, ellos sabían que el otro no borraría de la memoria esa celestial conversación, donde hubo una promesa que recordarían. Estos momentos vividos, formaban parte de un hermoso cielo en el que siempre querrían vivir. _

_Las reminiscencias no desaparecerían, mientras fueran capaces de mantenerla. Lo comprendieron, sin decirse nada. Les encantaría hacer de ese cielo su eterno refugio. _

– _Aniki, ya sé lo que pediré cuando sople las velitas. _

– _¿Y qué será?_

–_Que mañana tenga quince años –recitó, levantando su rostro hacia su hermano._

_Sus ojos se encontraron. Ambos se miraron por un largo rato, Sasuke se asustó de la cara inexpresiva de Itachi. Éste acercó su mano al niño, que retrocedió espantado._

–_Tonto hermanito –murmuró y, luego, vio la sonrisa anticipada del niño, se contagió de ese gesto –, ahora quieres ser más grande –le dijo, pulsó dos dedos sobre la frente del pequeño._

Le pareció que fue apenas ayer cuando habló con Itachi, y hubiera creído que compartía su cielo con su hermano, de no ser por ese olor de paredes húmedas, el persistente goteo que le pulverizaba el oído y el aspecto sombrío de su habitación. Aún así, en esa atmósfera, nadaban sus preciadas memorias acerca de Itachi.

Instintivamente, elevó una mano para _acariciar _su infancia…

Abriendo las puertas de su cielo, le daría el paso al pasado, que regresé la voz de su hermano. Que cumpliera con lo pactado.

"_Hoy las memorias celestiales han resurgido y hubieron de atravesar por __sobre los últimos recuerdos que me dejaste. Aunque lo niegue, cuando te fuiste, en medio de esos cuerpos mutilados, no me detuve a pensar que me convertiste en huérfano, que no probaría las galletas de mamá, que no tendría que esforzarme por conseguir unas palabras de aliento de papá, sino que pensé acerca de nuestro juramento, ¿se había anulado?..._

_Sentí tristeza, al pensar que habrías de faltar a esa promesa. _

_Dentro, avivaba una fidelidad por este extraño amor. Y nueve años han trascurrido y me pregunto si tu corazón ya es mío" _

Es probable que en algún lugar del mundo ninja, sean enviados las palabras que acaso Dios permitirá que Sasuke las escuche:

–_Ya te pertenece…–Habría de ser lo quiero escuchar, detenerme en cada letra salida de tus labios, qu__é celestial sería esa confesión_

Si, es dable que se dé, porque había una promesa de hermanos… Itachi no solía faltar a su palabra, nunca lo haría.

Tenía la sensación de que podría reclamar por ese juramento.

Sin embargo, también sería una sandez conservar una esperanza por la promesa de la infancia. Por el momento, no pensaría sobre ello, conviviría con esa bella nostalgia, albergando un sueño que podría ser.

La venganza, la ¿venganza?... ya habría tiempo para ordenar sus ambiciones; ahora viviría el momento… sólo por ese instante.

Le ocurría que este sentimiento aplacaba al otro. Cuando le caía el sueño, el amor vencía al odio que juraba tener por su hermano.

"_Perdonar… perdonar, podría hacerlo, si cumples este juramento, aniki. Si tuviera tu corazón, no habría más dolor ni sufrimiento, miraríamos al frente y nuestras manos unidas estarían, nuestros labios se acercarían. Las horas lentas y calmadas, el tiempo moriría en nuestras bocas. Abriría las puertas de mi cielo, regresarías a este cielo"_

Le sucedía que le restaban los años, ya no tenía quince sino seis. La inmensa adoración hacia él, regresaba para nunca más salir.

"_Los años pasar__on… todo es como si nada fuera… _

_y__, cada segundo que pasa, este corazón late… por ti…_

_Y, entonces, entiendo que ayer es hoy._

_Me encuentro, otra vez, enamorado de ti"_

No se engañaba, no lo hacía. Lo recordaría, por el resto de su cumpleaños.

Mañana todo regresaría a la _normalidad, _sus acciones y pensamientos tomarían el curso corriente.

Mañana volvería a odiarlo.

**¿FIN?**

Uh hice una continuación del drabble, porque una personita me lo sugirió, esto fue lo que salió. Y ahora sí creo que no lo continuaré más. Igual lo dejamos en duda (¿Fin?)

_Oyasumi, mata ashita_


	3. Recuerdo lo que recuerdas

Ni yo misma lo sé, no sé porqué, pero tengo un capítulo más, por dos razones la primera está abajo, la segunda es que hace mucho que no subo nada. Estudio, enfermedades, y otras cosas, hicieron estragos en mi alocada vida.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto es propiedad exclusiva de Kishimoto.

**ACLARACIÓN:**

Continuación del Drabble que ya no es Drabble.

**Saso:** Con Tau-chan el mundo va al revés.

**Celestial reminiscencia**

**Capítulo extra de extra**

**Recuerdo lo que recuerdas**

Dedicado a la personita que pidió por un capi más…

**Azura33**

**(ItaSasu)**

"_Recuerda lo que yo recuerdo…_

_Sólo recuerda lo que es conveniente,_

_Lo demás es superfluo"_

No era de la forma en que le hubiera gustado encontrarlo. No con ese enredoso ambiente que en nada se parecía a lo que Itachi Uchiha había soñado, así no quería hablarle. Así no. Kisame era el responsable de todo, por sugerir que se separaran. No, el que lo sugirió fue Itachi. Aún así, él pensó:

"_Maldito tiburón" _

Tampoco Sasuke Uchiha era feliz con ese extraño escenario. Y Sin embargo allí estaba, frente a su antagonista. En un pueblo sin nombre, en un camino sin fin, en un ciudad perdida, y en el cielo un sol que agonizaba. Del mismo modo, el Uchiha más joven culpaba a alguien de su suerte:

"_Kabuto, imbécil, por__ qué no buscas los insumos por ti mismo" _

Sintieron la esencia del otro, seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Habían corrido kilómetros, para finalmente encontrarse en el fin del mundo, un lugar olvidado y lejano de la vida de todo ninja. Un barrio desierto con poco menos de diez habitantes. En las inmediaciones de ese lugar se habían visto, se acercaron lento, como un predador que delimita los espacios de su presa… ¿Quién acosaba a quién? Sasuke que deseaba su venganza o Itachi, integrante de una banda de desertores internacional.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" la pregunta que ambos querían hacerle al otro, pero no la hacían.

"Una misión" responderían, muy común y estúpido. Orochimaru envió a Sasuke, condición necesaria por la que estaba en ese sitio. Itachi, en cambio, estaba de paso.

Él no corría directo a golpearlo, el niño ya no era ingenuo. Entrenó para que la razón prevaleciera a los impulsos. O eso debería ser el resultado de instruirse con un Sannin…

—Tú me debes algo —Su boca se toma el atrevimiento de hablar, sin antes conciliar con su mente una frase no tan confianzuda. En vez de abalanzarse con ataques, él le habla con un tono demandante.

En realidad le debía dos cosas, los dos obsequios que le dio en la distancia: su vida y corazón. No obstante, hace años Sasuke pidió por el segundo, y no tenía idea de que Itachi guardaba un _regalo_ más. ¿Cómo lo sabría? De esto dedujo que su hermano menor sólo se refería a la promesa de la infancia.

_¿Tú recuerdas, Sasuke?_

A su vez, el asesino del Clan, se presenta como siendo lo contrario a lo que pudiera ser su actitud.

— ¿Lo recuerdas, otouto? —También Itachi usa un acento singular, y no se censura. Lo llama "otouto" como en el pasado.

_Yo recuerdo… yo recuerdo_

_Y vivo del Ayer, Itachi…_

La extravagancia se corrobora, con palabras que llegan desde lo más profundo de su ser:

—Desde ese día habría de aguardar para que con los años viniera más que la experiencia y el saber que _envejecía, _producía inmensa alegría_._ Adquirir los años de una sola vez, fue mi sueño… Te miró delante, y me preguntó si sigue siéndolo. Si aún tu corazón puede ser mío. Es un absoluto disparate… Los dos no _pecamos_ de ignorancia. Y sé lo que se supone que debo hacer ¡Debo acabar con esto!

"Deber", Sasuke usaba ese término y aquello sonaba a "Orden" no algo que, propiamente, anhelaba. Sin saberlo, suelta, involuntariamente, una parte de sus emociones recónditas.

No sólo el peliazul decía cosas que no quería:

— ¿Concluir con qué, Sasuke? ¿Y para qué, otouto?

Pregunta innecesarias las había, Itachi hizo dos de ellas.

—Tú lo sabes perfectamente —le reprendió, y el asunto se tornaba extrañamente fraternal. Un hermano que le regañaba al otro. Uno creía que el otro no inmortalizó un suceso y parecía reprenderle por ello.

—Únicamente guardo las memorias que me convienen, otouto. No obstante, si tú recuerdas, entonces yo recuerdo.

Tal vez no lo notaba, pero también Itachi hablaba en confidencias.

"_Yo vivo a través de ti…_

_Mi vida está atada a tus pensamientos…_

_Si tú me piensas, yo existo, Sasuke…_

_Si estoy ante ti es porque todavía piensas en mí"_

La ironía fina y exquisita, lo sentía como una ofensa sacramental.

— ¡Qué conveniente! Recordar lo que te conviene —exclamó, y sus ojos se oscurecían por dentro.

— ¿Qué tú no lo haces, otouto?

Calló por un segundo, se sintió desarmado. Y cuando se animó a pronunciar su respuesta, la voz le temblaba.

—Por supuesto que lo hago —No mentía, guardaba consigo al Itachi de la infancia—, sólo que a diferencia de ti, no tengo muchas opciones. Yo no puedo borrar algunas memorias que me causan pesar.

La incapacidad para eliminar lo que hace daño, sabía que él era el responsable. Existía una sola manera de arreglar ese problema, así lo creía Itachi:

—Si puedes… ¿A qué te suena venganza?

"_Toma mi vida, elige si muero o… vivo_

_Quieres que desparezca, lo dices despierto y en tus sueños clamas por mi muerte_

_Corrígeme si estoy en un error"_

Lo mira y no puede recitar el discurso que repetía a quien quisiera escucharlo. Sasuke no está seguro. No está convencido de su ambición: venganza hacia el asesino. Se suponía que no iba a flaquear, y sin embargo vacilaba acerca de todo, sobretodo de su meta.

El Uchiha más alto, avanzó un paso.

—Acaba con mi vida, si con eso puedes lograr la felicidad —afirmó Itachi.

Si su hermano no quería su corazón, todavía tenía un regalo más: su vida.

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta el límite, su cuerpo tembló y lo observaba con la sorpresa en cada centímetro de sus facciones. Nadie aceptaba una derrota sin un duelo posterior, pero delante se hallaba su hermano mayor y lo aceptaba, simplemente lo hacía.

—Matarte… quisiera hacerlo —confesó, sin atreverse a mirarlo—, tal vez por cumplir un deber… y cerrar el capítulo de nuestra historia, pero y ¿qué tal si no quiero? ¿Si me niego a seguir los padrones normales? Acabarte es terminar conmigo.

"_Vives porque yo vivo _

_Tu muerte es mi muerte, Itachi"_

Las interpretaciones son divergentes, varían de acuerdo a las personas y el contexto, sin duda, Itachi interpretó de forma negativa las palabras de su hermano:

—Entiendo, incluso un ángel no es capaz de matar a una lacra. Te haré el favor, entonces. Es lo último que haré por ti…

Sasuke se queda paralizado, y no se da cuenta de nada hasta que ve una kunai en la garganta de Itachi.

"_La expiración de un germen, l__e producirá bienestar…_

_No dudaré en suicidarme por mi inocente hermanito" _

— ¡No! —Alcanza a gritar, desesperado— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser así de egoísta para dejarme solo?! ¿No ha sido bastante el tiempo que espere, que pretendes irte sin darme lo que por derecho me tendría que pertenecer?

"_¡¿Te quieres ir sin un beso mío?!" _

—Mis oídos te escuchan, y mi mente procesa lo escuchado, pero no hay análisis de lo que dices, no es posible entenderte… o quizás quiero que te explayes en lo que aparenta ser una declaración… mi oídos juegan conmigo, parece tonto, pero dame un fundamento más claro.

"_Tu confesión de Amor…_

_Mi confesión de Amor ya es un hecho, mi corazón siempre te perteneció"_

Aclarar lo que es difícil de explicar, correr el riesgo de sonar pueril. ¿Qué era esa incapacidad momentánea que le aquejaba a Sasuke?

—Si tu vida me pertenece, yo decido si mueres, no tú… y si tu corazón es mío, entonces quiero que vuelvas a mí, a lo que éramos… más no tengo una certeza de éstas. Hace nueve años me prometiste una respuesta, y pese a que has hecho algunos sondeos acerca de ello, no lo has dicho enteramente… Me debes varios cumpleaños, pero a mí me importa el último. Quiero tú corazón. No mueras. Yo todavía quiero tu corazón, por sobre todas las cosas.

Sasuke lo siguió esperando, durante los nueve años.

—No lo olvidaste —casi gimió el mayor. Y la kunai sobre su cuello cayó en un ruido sonoro.

—Tú me dijiste "recuérdalo si es lo que realmente quieres" —caminó hacia él.

"_Si lo recuerdo es porque quiero, indudablemente lo quiero"_

—Y tú me respondiste "No lo haré porque si no vas a decir que nunca prometiste nada". —Dio unos tres pasos, con solo estirar el brazo, tocaría el rostro del peliazul.

Ambos lo recordaban, y se observaron largamente, asombrados, se analizaron, se contrarrestaron con la mirada, y concluyeron que guardaron ese cielo. Vivian de las memorias celestiales, y que ésta formaba su vida entera, porque allí estaban los dos, reían y lloraban juntos. Estuvieron llamando a las reminiscencias día a día, desde que se separaron físicamente, la conexión psíquica estaba presente. Compartían ese cielo que Itachi creía perdido. Sasuke le había abierto las puertas, y con el sol brillando detrás de él, Itachi supo que el retorno a su refugio era seguro.

—Y… —Cauteloso coloca la diestra en su pecho, Sasuke inhalaba bajito—. Y… yo, verdaderamente, deseo quedarme con tu corazón —gimoteó y sus manos apretaron el atuendo con nubes de Itachi.

Sus manos lo sueltan. Le tiemblan los labios y un escalofrío le corre por todo el cuerpo, todo le daba vueltas.

—Te pertenece—confiesa despacio—. Mi corazón fue tuyo, siempre—El peliazul contiene la respiración y cae en un remolino arrastrado por el Akatsuki—. Ahora estás preparado para… —Levantó el rostro de su hermano menor, y le sostiene de la barbilla, desciende en movimientos tan cortos que desespera al pupilo de Orochimaru—… recibirlo… —Los labios resbalan de su nariz, lento—… ya tienes la edad… —Lo roza muy por encima, lo necesario para degustarse con su sabor—… siento no habértelo dado antes, temí que fuera un capricho.

—No lo fue, yo pensaba que si hubiera tenido tu corazón, tú no te alejarías de mí. Por mucho tiempo creí que de haber enjaulado tu corazón, no te habrías ido… Pero estaba la promesa, me faltaban los años. Esa fue tu condición.

Los labios que se acercaban, y Sasuke que aguarda nervioso. Las manos que se instalan en sus pómulos, es sensible a cualquier cosa, y se derrite ante el calor de Itachi. La boca que se asienta en dónde debió estar siempre, y la apertura de la boca de Sasuke, forzado por el Akatsuki. Desisten de retrasar las ansías de tocar al otro. Bajan lentamente las manos de Itachi, procurando recorrerle hasta el alma. Y llega a la cintura, se envuelve en esa zona. Sasuke siente que bajo sus pies no hay un suelo, pero ni siquiera ese pensamiento le saca de su ensimismamiento. Lo sube un poco más, a su altura, el ojirrojos lo eleva en su insistencia de apegarlo a su cuerpo.

Tras un beso que se fue extendiendo, el gennin es devuelto al suelo. Hay un asunto a tratar, y por más que Itachi quiera retrasarlo, sabe que es mejor decirlo rápido:

— ¿Qué hay del pasado? —Inevitable la cuestión, ambos lo saben—. La masacre, aquella noche…

Hundió su cabeza en el pecho del shinobi rebuscado, unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Para él ya no tenía sentido reclamarle por las acciones pasadas, una vez que el pacto fue cumplido, no demás era irrelevante.

—Shhh… —interrumpió—. Me dijiste que sólo recordabas lo que te conviene.

Tocó el pelo de su niño, y le pareció que acariciaba a la criatura más delicada.

—Recuerdo lo que recuerdas, ¿Qué recuerdas, otouto?

—La palabra empeñada, tú corazón es mío. ¿Habrá una cosa más importante que eso?

—No la hay para mí. Ese recuerdo significo mucho para mí, pensándote pude continuar viviendo.

La sonrisa que se asoma en sus rostros, alivia a los hermanos. El sol le quema los ojos a Sasuke, y con una mano los cubre. Una boca se precipita a su guardia baja. Da unos pasos hacia atrás, y despacio se inclina hacia atrás con el peso de Itachi sobre él. Un brazo que se enrosca en su cintura, sigilosa como una serpiente, y le sujeta firmemente. Sus brazos caen a ambos lados, Sasuke deja que las cosas fluyan, como el agua, fielmente, sigue un curso sin saber a dónde lo llevará.

Un tiempo después, Itachi liberó a Sasuke, lo necesario para que respire no más de eso. Los ojos tan cerca el uno del otro, se miraron y vieron sentimientos puros.

—Ahora podemos formar memorias mucho más hermosos que ésa… —pronunció Sasuke—. Uno cada día de ahora y en adelante…

—Muy simplista, Sasuke. Lo adecuado es crear remembranzas al caer las noches, eso suena paradisíaco… Yo quiero hacer Mi primera reminiscencia pecaminosa… cuando sol caiga, y las estrellas aparezcan de a poco… ¿No sería el ambiente perfecto?

Lo que dice un hermano mayor es un dictamen inapelable, así lo entendió Uchiha Sasuke.

—No pretendo más diferir, contigo estoy completo.

—Me encargaré de que no me lleves la contraria, querido hermanito.

—Pero el sol no ha caído aún, lo que simboliza unas horas de gracia para mí…

Acordaron caminar por un sendero, en silencio como si les faltara hacer una cosa para la integridad de esa reciente placidez. La andanza no duro más de una hora, el gennin se detuvo frente a un lago, y cogió la mano izquierda de Itachi. Avanzaron hasta que el agua cubrió sus rodillas.

—No tiene sentido seguir cargando con esta cosa… —Le muestra la empañadura de la katana, lo mantenía ahí con la convicción de que con ésta le cortaría el cuello a su ahora amante, pero ya no tenía razón de ser—. Tú sabrás qué hacer, aniki.

—Sí… —Suspira y se quita el objeto que lleva desde pequeño en la frente—. Olvidémonos de esto, ya no sirve —alegó, y enseguida rodeo la cintura de su amado, en un movimiento delicado desvainó la katana aferrada a su indumentaria, y tras un suave beso robado, dice—: No hay dolor no hay sufrimiento… Sólo un sentimiento que se perpetuará.

Itachi lanzó su protector en el lago, y viéndola flotar tomó con firmeza la katana de Sasuke. Éste lo miró y asintió, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que el Akatsuki, quien clavó la filosa de forma horizontal en el protector. El instrumento cortante lo hundía consigo, mientras ellos lo observaban. Un crujido del agua y al rato todo cesó, ambos objetos descansaban en el fondo, estancados e inamovibles. Ellos confiaron en que se quedarán allí eternamente, y que poco a poco se oxidarían, perdiendo el uso para el que fueron creados. "Ya no harán daño (por la katana) o causarán temor (el protector agrietado)" fue la sentencia tácita.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —Sasuke levantó una ceja, totalmente desconcertado por la expresión irónica de Itachi.

—Lo gracioso es que es la primera y última vez que _algo _tuyo atravesará _algo _mío (1)—rió entre dientes, tan sincero que asustó al peliazul­—. Ésta es una promesa.

Desprevenido, Sasuke vio como Itachi enlazó el dedo meñique al suyo, igual a lo que había hecho nueve años atrás.

— ¿Eh? ¿Promesa? —Dudó un momento. Un brillo extraño en los ojos rojos, le estremeció y se arrepintió de la pregunta—: Olvídalo, no aclares que oscurece.

—No faltará momento para que lo comprendas, lindo hermanito…

El juego de palabras que se extiende y, en su necedad, el menor sabe que lo mejor es no entender.

"_Mi existencia colgando de un recuerdo…_

_[Ayer]_

_Sólo era feliz a través de una reminiscencia,_

_[Sin Sasuke]_

_Sasuke ha vuelto, y lo retendré… _

_[C__on seis años lo paralicé en una película sin fin] _

_Un humano no vive sin corazón,_

_[¿Qué pasa conmigo?]_

_Pero Sasuke tiene el mío_

_[Y yo no estoy muerto…]_

_Yo estoy profundamente enamorado" _

**FIN**

**Saso: **Antes que nada, lo que dijo Itachi "es la primera y última vez que _algo _tuyo atravesará _algo _mío" (1) quiso decir que él no será uke, todos sabemos quien es el UKE.

**Tau:** Ya no pidan más de "Celestial reminiscencia" porque esta autora tiene bastante trabajito con otros fics. Por cierto, la primera semana de noviembre tendrán muchas noticias mías… con "BON BON", "Líder temporal", "Todavía río al recordarlo"… puede que algún fic más como el octavo songfic… pero lo que es más importante es la presentación de… ¡DANGO DAIKAZOKU! Kyaaaaaaa les aseguro que les encantará.

**Saso:** Si me permiten decirlo 'Dango Daikazoku' es un fanfic de un proyecto de autora.

**Tau: **mmm tendré en cuenta esa observación cuando decida ponerle un castigo a cierto pelirrojo muajajaja.

_Oyasumi, mata ashita _


End file.
